Lonely Nightmare
by AidenKelly
Summary: Can Sirius and Remus save Hermione from closing herself off? A songfic spurred on by 80's loving plot bunnies containing snapshots of life and loss.


_I own neither Harry Potter nor Duran Duran. Nor do I own the song. All I have is a pair of irrational plot-bunnies who will not let me sleep until I finish this. And before anyone complains, my documents are giving me attitude._

* * *

 ** _even on the darkest night,_**

 ** _When empty promises,_**

 ** _Mean empty hands._**

 ** _And soldiers coming home,_**

 ** _Like shadows turning red._**

Hermione growled with annoyance as she checked her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. Granted, it wasn't Ron's fault that he had promised to have a nice dinner with her, coincidentally, at the same time Death-Eaters decided to attack the ministry. Yet it was his fault that he had practically ran for the door without so much as a bye your leave. She was going to read him the riot act when he finally came home.

Her angry mental diatribe was then interrupted by several cracks. Her anger died in her throat at the scene that met her eyes. George was struggling to hold up Fred, Harry was bent over a badly bleeding Mundungus while Bill was holding a bloody rag to his head. One look in Harry's eyes was enough to tell her. Ron wasn't coming back.

 ** _And when the light of hope,_**

 ** _Is fading quick then look to me._**

 ** _I'll be your homing angel,_**

 ** _I'll be in your head._**

Desperate, she looked to Sirius. He was studying Bill's wound but met her eyes briefly. 'Breath. You got this kitten.' Hermione nodded. He was right. She could fall apart later. The living needed her then. She grabbed a bottle of dittany and ran into the fray.

 ** _Because your lonely in your nightmare,_**

 ** _let me in._**

 ** _And there's heat beneath your winter,_**

 ** _Let me in._**

As Remus put pressure on Fred's shredded leg, he watched Hermione kneel at Harry's side. She may dislike Mundungus on the surface, she honestly did like the petty criminal. 'She couldn't hate a person if she tried.' The wolf thought to himself, shaking his head.

 _I **see the delta traces living**_

 ** _Lonely out on the limb,_**

 ** _And a passing glimmer,_**

 ** _Warm beneath your skin._**

Remus squinted through the dust and shifted rubble, trying to find survivors in the mess that had once been Grimmauld Place. Despite it being unplotable, somehow the Death-Eaters had found them. His wolf found Hermione quickly. His extra sharp vision had seen the faint heat trace beneath her skin. He lifted away the splintered wood that had her pinned.

 ** _Please tread gently on the ground_**

 ** _when all around you_**

 ** _earth turns to fire._**

"Did you find anyone else?" She mumbled thickly, blood oozing from a cut to her head. He gave her a faint smile. Even bruised and battered, she put others before herself. "Yes, everybody made it. Were going to regroup at the burrow. Can you stand?"

She did more than that. She shot to her feet drawing her wand as she did. "Dammit. There coming back to finish the job. Remus, hurry and get the others to the burrow!"

He turned and ran as quick as he could, only to realize she was running the opposite direction. 'She's going to get herself killed trying to protect us!'

Wandless, with his heart in his throat, he could only watch as she was hit with the cruciatis curse. As she lay on the ground, writhing and screaming, a massive black dog leapt on the lone man and savaged him. Remus sighed with relief as Sirius lifted the still twitching girl into his arms.

 ** _Only get a second chance_**

 ** _When dangers on the wind._**

 ** _Because your lonely in your nightmare,_**

 ** _let me in._**

Both of them told her off for acting so recklessly. She bore the brunt of their anger in silence, her eyes downcast. It wasn't until Sirius made the comment that Ron didn't sacrifice his life just for her to throw it away, that she looked up. Both men fell silent at what they saw. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, any life. She had whispered a soft apology for scaring them and had then trudged upstairs without saying anything else.

That night, the friends had conversed long into the night. They had come to the same conclusion. She was either punishing herself or was suicidal. Or maybe both. The decision was made to take her to the cemetery the next day so she could possibly gain closure.

 ** _Because there's heat beneath your winter_**

 ** _Let me in._**

 ** _And it's silent in your stone field_**

 ** _Let me in._**

Hermione stared at the gravestone dry eyed. RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY beloved son, brother, friend, lover. Sirius stood at her left whilst Moony to her right. It was she who broke the silence. "It's wrong you know. The stone. We were never lovers."

They looked at her, confused. "Really?" Sirius asked. "He said..."

She laughed coldly. "He wish. I wasn't ready. One of the last things he said to me was that I was a frigid ice princess, who was lucky that he was paying attention to me because no one else would."

The friends locked eyes over her head. They couldnt believe what they were hearing. What was worse, they couldn't understand why she believed it.

 **M _ust be lucky weather when you find_**

 ** _The kind of wind that you need._**

 ** _C'Mon show me all the light and shade_**

 ** _That made your name._**

Remus turned his golden eyes to Hermione. They were in the middle of a terrible row about absolutely nothing, but it was the only way to see any life in her. When she was angry, she most beautiful honey gold sparks light up her eyes. They were the only ones who could bring the old Hermione back. Even if it was only for a moment.

 ** _I know you've got it in your head_**

 ** _Iv seen that look before._**

 ** _You've built your refuge_**

 ** _Turns you captive all the same._**

"I don't know what to do." Charlie complained. "It's been over a year since Ron died. I was thinking she would be over him by now, but I flirted with her all night long. Nothing."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Normally he liked the elder Wesley, but now wasn't one of those times. "I'm shocked that you would pursue her so soon, especially after losing him. I thought better of you. Also after she didn't respond to you the first time, what makes you think she would the second? She just lost Ron, she's afraid to let anyone get close to her. She's afraid of losing them."

 ** _Because your lonely in your nightmare,_**

 ** _let me in._**

 ** _And it's barren in your garden_**

 ** _Let me in._**

 ** _Because there's heat beneath your winter_**

 ** _Let me in._**

Hermione laughed as a huge shaggy dog tackled her in the snow. Everytime she tried to get up, it knocked her down again. He finally laid down on top of her, his huge frame dwarfing her petite one. "I swear, Padfoot, if you don't let me up..."

He shifted back and she found herself staring into Sirius's blazing eyes. "You'll what kitten?"

Her mouth ran dry as he brushed his lips across hers. "Isn't it nice finding out your still a woman?" He whispered against her skin.

 ** _Because it's silent in your stone field_**

 ** _Let me in._**

 ** _And your lonely in your nightmare_**

 ** _Let me in._**

The woman sobbed, heart broken, as she stared at the graves of her parents, who had died never knowing they had a daughter. She cried for all of them. The lost ones. His inner wolf raged at him. Demanding to be close to her. To protect her. The best only calmed down once he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry kitten. We have you. We're never letting go."

 ** _Because you've waited through your ice age_**

 ** _Let me in._**

Seeing them, Sirius joined in the hug, embracing her from behind. "Hermione sandwich." He said soberly. She laughed in spite of herself and snuggled into the hug. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She sighed.

Amber met blue and a decision was made. "I bet we could prove you wrong." Remus murmured in her ear.

Each holding a hand, they led her away. The two of them knowing that even if it was only for a night, they could keep her nightmares away.

 ** _Because your so lonely in your nightmare_**

 ** _Let us in._**


End file.
